


The Dead of Night

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Lust, M/M, Transformation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: TWSITD are vampires. Lord Arundel wishes to recruit Hubert. It is futile to resist the malevolent Lord. If you like this idea and want more then please comment. Other pairing suggestions are welcome.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra / Lord Arundel
Kudos: 9





	The Dead of Night

The moon was dull, barely a slither of light trickled to the earth before. All the stars were dead, leaving the blackened sky a bank canvas. Hubert was surrounded by trees; coiled and perverted into unnatural shapes, their branches were like skeletal hands reaching up from damnation, scratching and clawing anyone who dared to wander near. There was no sound; no bowl of wine not wolf. Lifelessness had conquered the area with an eerie silence. Fear nor anxiety crept into his heart; as well armoured as a knight it was. He prided himself in being as emotionally impenetrable as a fort. 

In the chill his breath was a bleached fog which lingered like a veil over his lips. All he could do was observe as his breath as it faded to nothingness and feel the steady pound of the heart in his chest as he waited. For this secret meeting he had travelled far from the monastery, careful to conceal his absence. 

"I didn't think you would come." Lord Arundel's voice echoed through the trees from an indistinct direction. Hubert refused to flinch; an ice sculpture embraced by the night. No words would escape his lips until the Lord revealed himself. Step after uniformed step were pressed upon solid ground leaving no footprints behind. With eyes as sharp as a hawk he set his sight on Hubert's back. Hubert impressed him; fearless, unwavering and merciless, threat could transform into reality at Von Vestra's whim. 

Hesitation was weakness and wasteful; every moment was paramount when dealing with those who slither in the dark. Hubert turned with calmness despite the danger of the situation. Revulsion was plastered all over his face, a banner of his hatred for the regicidal maniac. "What do you want?" Upon opening his mouth he released a swarm of wasp s carrying his words with violence. Once closed his lips formed a scowl. In front of his chest he folded his arms, a barrier of his discontent. 

Lord Arundel felt the sting of his words and relished the hostility. "I want you." Soon the distance between them was swallowed as he violated the unseen boundaries of personal space. "You are an artist painting the scenery red. In all my years I have never seen someone as masterful at the unsavoury side of political domination as you. The threatening letters you write are poetry. The way you turn water to poison is beyond divine. The way you slice the necks of your malcontents is a forbidden dance. I have to make you mine."

Hubert refused to buckle or retreat when Lord Arundel crossed the boundary of what was acceptable closeness. Instead his glare intensified , unafraid to face the snake hidden beneath the Lord's skin. "Your suggestion is repugnant. I would rather perish than surrender to the likes of you." 

A malevolent laugh escaped Lord Arundel's cruel lips. Hubert was a rare specimen; an ethereal horror in the flesh. The murderous Lord could only marvel at his unique handsomeness. Everything from the serpent like eyes constantly passing judgement to the raven black threads which veiled half his face was perfection. Closeness was turned to togetherness in a mere blink of an eye. Hubert was entangled in a suffocating embrace; dignity and decency violated in an instant. One arm was clamped around his back whilst the other rugged on his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Hubert attempted to struggle; his effects were futile. Lord Arundel 's strength was inhuman. Dread possessed his heart, yet failed to materialise on the surface. To Lord Arundel he presented himself as numb and limp; he would be damned if he gave him the satisfaction of tasting his trepidation. 

From his mouth Lord Arundel drew two almighty fangs; similar to those of a sabretooth tiger. The penetration was deep as he impaled Hubert, feasting on the delicious red Mann's which flowed within. Hubert hopelessly gasped for breath as the feeling of suffocation filled him. A solitary tear trickled from his eye, staining his pallid cheek with a trail of misery. He felt his body forsake his attempt to return emotionless as it quivered and flailed like a fish washed up upon the shore. 

Slowly the agony was overridden by pure bliss; an surge of electricity pulsing through his veins, sparking hardness in his groin. His body was overwhelmed, yielding to the embrace. Deep groans were buried in his throat as he echoed his pleasure. Soon his limbs hung like an unused puppet, eyelids like curtains had been drawn and his heart had ceased to beat. He died in the arms of a tyrant with a smile on his face.


End file.
